Conventional strollers have many problems in use, such as involving complicated operations during folding. Use and storing also are troublesome.
Some conventional strollers have a direction switching mechanism. When such a feature is in use, the direction of the handle alters, and the position of the front and rear wheels are switched. It is not always in a balanced and coordinated condition. There is also no mechanism to retract the front wheels.
Moreover, for the stroller equipped with a brake means, it is located close to the wheel. When in use the brake means has to be stepped by user's foot or pulled by user's hand in a stooped condition. It is not a smooth and streamline operation.
The seat structure of the conventional strollers also has drawbacks, notably:
1. The seat assembly of the conventional stroller aims to provide a more comfortable space for a baby, thus it has a larger frame. It often is not foldable and takes a lot of space.
2. The seat assembly of the conventional stroller has a safety means on the backrest that adopts a safety band and a latch buckle. It is more difficult to use. The safety band is not sturdy and easily breaks. It still leaves a lot to be desired in terms of safety effect.